Teenage Dream
by ilovebones96
Summary: Booth and Brennan as teenagers.


**Hey guys,so I wrote this book. Its all finished. Its about Booth and Bones meeting when they were teenagers….this is just one chapter…(Not the beginning)…its when they go on their first date. Tell me if you like it and i'll put up the first chapter and continue from there.**

We say our goodbyes and head outside where its dark and a bit cold. I instantly regret not wearing a heavier jacket. I shiver a bit.

"Cold?" asks Booth. He takes off his football jacket and puts it over my shoulder.

I smile at him "Thanks"

He smiles back "Your welcome"

"So..where are we going?" i ask him.

He stops in front of a small limo and opens the backseat "You will find out soon my lady"

"I'm not your lady"

He smiles "Right.."

I get inside and he comes in after.

We arrive at a resturant that has an italian name.

"Booth this looks very fancy"

He winks "Bren, i'm payin not you, so don't worry"

"I don't think i'm properly dressed"

"You look beautiful...you could go inside as a garbage bag and they wouldn't care"

"Was that a compliment?"

"Sure was"

We head inside, we're a man in a tux escorts us to a small private table for 2 is set up with a red table cloth and some daises in a cup.

When we sit down, I pick up a daisy "How did you know I liked daises?" I ask him, taking a small whiff of the flower.

"I saw you drew them all over your notebook" he says, picking up his menu.

I blush "Wow very observant"

He looks up and smiles "Yes very"

Its quiet for a moment.

"Booth?"

"hm?" he says, not looking up from his menu.

"You know everything about me, but i know nothing about you"

He puts down his menu "Then i should tell you about myself...but i wouldn't know where to start"

He sighs "Well ok...i'm not who you think i am"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not rich or anything...i mean i live like 15 minutes away from here in a small house. and that lady i call mom..she's not my real mom...my real mom ran out on me and my brother when we were kids...my dad was an alcoholic...which is probably why i wanna pound my fist into Mikie's face"

He shakes his head "Anyway, he used to beat me so my grandpa stepped in and took me and my brother in...if it wasn't for him.."

"you would be like me" I interrupt him. "a foster kid"

"First off your not a foster kid no more, 2nd of all if i was like you, i'd be the this smart, beautiful and nice person...which i'm not..."

"Well the nice part's correct"

"Gee thanks"

I laugh, making him smile.

"What about the lady"

"Oh yeah! ok well my dad, he used to date Charlotte, my new mom, not too long after my mom left. She soon married him, but my dad never beat me in front of her. He was always sober. he acted like this great dad. When she found out, she divorced him, she helped my grandpa raise me and my brother. His name's Jared by the way"

"Your older than him?"

"Yea..i'm older.."

None of say anything and the guy comes to take our dinner, we leave in the limo.

"Thanks Booth for such a great night" I say to him.

"Whoa whoa, this night ain't over yet. Your not getting rid of me so fast!"

"Where are we going?" I ask him. Its only 7:45 anyway.

"Its a surprise"

"Just tell me"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if i told you"

"I hate surprises"

"This is a good one though so be excited" he says, giving me a wink.

He covers my eyes when we stop the car "Ok Bren, no looking, this is a surprise"

"Booth"

He asks the driver to open the door and we get out, his hands still on my eyes.

"Hey man, can you get these keys out and open this door?" he asks the limo driver.

I hear some shuffling then finally a "Thanks"

We walk a little more than stop.

"Can i look now?"

He takes away his hands and we're in an ice skating rink. But there's no one here.

"Wait..where is everybody?" I ask him.

"My buddy Lester's dad owns this place, i asked him if i could rent it out for an hour and he said no problem"

He jumps over the counter and gets a pair of skates.

"What size are you?"

"7"

"you have small feet" he says, chuckling.

"Well what size are you?"

"11"

"Well you have big feet"

He smiles "I know" He hands me the skates and when we both have them on, he takes my hand and leads me over to the big ice rink.

"I haven't skate in years Booth"

"Well i'll teach you"

He lets me go first, then he goes behind me, his hands on my hip. He gives me a little push.

"Booth! Your gonna make me fall!" I scream, going a bit fast, trying to keep my balance.

He soon catches up and comes behind me "I'll never let you fall, i'll keep you safe"

He picks me up. I kick my feet "Booth! put me down! We're gonna fall!"

"Bren, I play Hockey, i'm a pro at this"

"Nobody's perfect Booth, you can fall!"

"the only way i'll fall is if i focus on your beautiful face for too long" he says, looking at me and smiling.

"Well then don't look at me or you'll fall"

"Whats it matter anyway? it'll benefit me not you"

"I don't want you to get hurt" i say to him. He smiles at me, then skates faster.

"Better hold on Bren"

I close my eyes and hold tightly onto his sweater.

He finally skids to a stop. He puts me down, then gently skates me to the wall. He pushes me lightly against it and presses his lips to mine.

"Thanks for such a great night Booth. This was the best day ever"

"Was it really?"

I nod and he smiles "Does this mean your my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be"

"Fine, then your my girlfriend and i'm your boyfriend"

I smile at him and whisper to myself "yea my boyfriend, I like the sound of that"

"Why are you whispering?" he asks, chuckling.

"I don't know" i admit to him, laughing. He kisses me once more.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asks.

I think for a moment then answer "a forensic anthropoligist"

He gives me a puzzled look.

"Do you know what that is Booth?" I ask him.

He nods "Yeah! Of course i do"

"No you don't"

He laughs "No ...i don't...what the hell is it?"

"Its a scientist that studies Bones"

"and why do you want to do that job?"

I shrug "I find it interesting..Bones are so easy to read"

"Bones..hey thats your new nickname! Bones...Hey Bones"

"What? No don't call me Bones, i don't like that name"

"Too bad, i've officially made it your nickname"

I sigh "No fair...well what do you want to be?"

He thinks for a moment "An FBI Agent"

"Why?"

"Because i want to solve crime and make the world a better place"

"Thats very interesting"

He smiles "But i don't really think about the future...I like to enjoy my life how it is now...and thats you...your my life now Bones.."

"Booth, we've only known each other for 3 days"

"but it feels like i've known you for eternity, I love you and i want you to know that whatever happens I'm here and i'm going to keep you safe from whatever harm"

"I'm not a child Booth and your not my bodyguard"

"Stop being so stubborn and enjoy my compliment" he says, kissing me before i can answer.

He smiles at me when we pull away. "Guess what"

"What?"

"I have one more surprise"

He takes my hand and we skate back to the floor.

"Booth can i ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Where did you get the money for the limo and resturant"

He smiles "i was saving up for a car but Pops, thats my grandpa, told me to spend this day on you, and he'll buy me a car"

"Oh Booth you didn't have to do that"

"Pops and Jared are excited to meet you"

"We're going now?"

"No thats another day, we're i'm taking you now, is something your really going to like"

He takes my hand, and we head back to the limo. We drive for about 15 minutes.

When i get out of the car, its really windy and i'm stepping on some sand.

"The beach?" i ask him.

"No the pier, the beach is farther ahead...come on"

He takes my hand and we walk on the pier.

"This is beautiful, look at the stars"

"They shine like your blue eyes" he says.

I push him "What is it with you and showering me with complements?"

He picks me up, my head dangling. "BOOTH!"

He runs for a while before he collapses to the floor. Then i realize we're at the beach, a huge beach blanket set up.

"Look up at the stars now Bones"

I look up and i feel like i can reach out and touch them.

"Thats dolphinius" I say pointing to the star.

"Its very nice"

"it was me and my mother's favorite"

He looks at me when i mention my mom. My hair blows in the wind as i continue to look up at the stars. He leans back and reaches for a picnic basket.

"We're gonna make S'MORES tonight"

"Whats that?"

He gasps "you've never heard of S'MORES?"

I shake my head "Well watch my beautiful Bones"

He takes out graham crackers, hershey chocolate bars and marshmallows.

"We're gonna roast marshmallows?" i ask him.

He nods. "But Booth, we don't have a fire" i say to him.

"Don't fret, Bionic Booth to the rescue" He says, getting up. He brings back a huge fire pit.

"Where did you get that?"

"I rented it from the beach of course"

"and how do you expect to start the fire?"

"My grandpa, my brother and I used to camp all the time, so Pops taught me how to make a fire"

Before long there's a fire, and we're munching on our S'MORES.

I cuddle next to him and he holds me close as we sit there, my head leaning on his shoulder, his head leaning on my hair.

"I love you too Booth" I say to him.

I see him smile to himself "and you just decided that now?"

"yes...yes i did"

We sit there for a long time,staring up at the stars and keeping warm, not wanting the night to end.


End file.
